Before editing the Soulsplit Wiki
For the Soulsplit Wikia style guide, click here. Introduction & Purpose ATTENTION. Are you a contributing member of the Wikia? This includes commenting, minor edits, creating new pages, and so on and so forth. Well, if you are a contributing member of the Wikia, I think it would be very beneficial if you read this article. Otherwise, if you are not a member who edits the Wikia, this article is of no use to you. This article will be covering topics such as the use of language, images, tables, horizontal rules, and the use of your information throughout a Wikia page. It will also go over what to look for if you are an editor of SoulSplit Wikia pages, instead of a creator of Wikia pages. Repairing the Wiki The Soulsplit Wikia has an ever increasing amount of traffic coming through it's doors. Which means that there are more members coming to the Wikia for their personal needs to find information that is helpful to him/her. It is our duty to make sure that they have a satisfying experience while visiting, and making sure they find what they need, and what they find effectively gives them the information they were seeking. But what needs fixed? Well, there is a lot. Here is a list of things that are currently in need of updating/editing at this point in time: *Images (Low quality, badly cropped JPEG images) *Lack of information in some of the articles. *Lack information separation in some of the articles. The items on this list are very essential things to good Wikia pages, professional looking pages. Making sure that every single one of these is current and up to date is not only benefiting the readers, but it is benefiting you by giving other players the opportunity to find what they need with minimal effort, which is a satisfactory feeling. The Importance Each one of the things on that list is very important for readers, at least it is for me anyway. The encourage reliability, ease of access, and insurance that when they come here they will find what they need efficiently. Below, I will discuss each point and describe why its important. First of all lets talk about the images. Images are representing the information you are trying to convey to the reader, who wants to look at grainy images? (Not saying I'm picky, if an image gives you the information that you need, then whos to complain), but to make everything look a lot nicer and more professional looking, updating those badly cropped JPEG images to neatly cropped and higher quality PNG images would be appreciated by many, I am sure. Second, the lack of information. This is a big one, a very essential part for readers who need full understanding on a guide, quest, walkthrough, and the like. What could be pieces of information my readers might need to know about? Well, when explaining something it is pertinent that your reader understand: The what, when, why, and how. Please keep these in mind the next time you are reading over an article and feel something is missing, or are creating a new article. Third, the lacking of information separation. There are several guides throughout the Wikia right now that are just one header, then a bunch of text and images, and more images. For each key point, you should include a header. For Example: If you are explaining how to go through the fight caves and obtain a Fire Cape, you should separate information relating to your setup/gear from information such as the actual fighting, safe spots, etc. Why? This gives the reader the assurance knowing they are reading the information that they need, and only the information that they need without getting into further things. Also, it looks a lot nicer, and keeps things a lot tidier.